The Perils of British Television
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Alfred gets exposed to a little popular British culture, and learns there are some shows you shouldn't mock in front of England. Alfred/Arthur US/UK


The Perils of British Television

I do not own Hetalia. All characters are the property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Doctor Who is the property of the BBC and BBC America.

It really shouldn't have surprised Alfred as much as it did. If he thought about it logically, all nations cherished their popular culture. He loved his super heroes and blockbuster movies. Kiku loved Godzilla and giant robots. In that light it made perfect sense, that Arthur Kirkland would cherish his popular culture too. Despite this Alfred had never really considered Arthur the fanatic type. It never occurred to Alfred that stern and stuffy Arthur might have a favorite show. The result of all this being that Alfred was completely astounded when he wandered down the stairs of Arthurs' flat one evening and found the older nation on the couch clinging to a pillow and staring enraptured at the TV.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked.

The older nation did not reply or give any indication that he heard.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, a little louder.

Still nothing

"ARTHUR!" Alfred shouted.

"AAaaaaaah" Arthur replied.

He flailed and fell off the couch.

"What is it you git?" Arthur grumbled as he got to his feet.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your adapter. I need to charge my cell, and I forgot that your place has different outlets." Alfred explained.

"There should be some in my office," Arthur replied.

The older nation paused whatever was on TV and went to his study. He soon emerged with a power adapter.

"Here," he offered.

"Thanks," Alfred cheered.

He rushed back upstairs. A few minutes later he returned to the living room.

"So, what are you watching?" Alfred asked.

Arthur once again paused the show.

"Dr. Who," Arthur answered.

"Dr Who?" Alfred echoed.

"Oh that's right. It's a bit more obscure at your place," Arthur realized when he noticed Alfred's confusion.

"It's an old Sci Fi serial. It's been going since the 60's. The show can get quite frightening at times," Arthur explained.

"That doesn't look so frightening," Alfred teased

The screen was paused on the image of a red headed bride.

"Well it's much scarier in context. It's about a timelord, an advanced alien, who travels through space and time fighting other aliens and protecting Earth," Arthur explained

Alfred suddenly began giggling. His eyes lit up in glee.

"And just what is so funny?" Arthur demanded

"I just never figured you'd be scared of a simple TV show. Even better than that, you're a Sci Fi fan. I have to tell Tony," Alfred smirked.

"Dr. Who is an institution on British Television," Arthur countered.

"What next? Are you going to ask me to the next Star Trek convention?" Alfred continued.

"Now you see here. Dr. Who is a classic show and far superior to your Star Trek rubbish," Arthur grumbled.

"Hey, Star Trek is not rubbish. It's a well thought out space epic," Alfred argued.

"Well, Dr. Who is an epic adventure in space and time. It is no simple TV show and it can be very frightening when it wants to be." Arthur responded.

"Says you," Alfred jabbed.

"If you're such a hero, you sit down and see for yourself," Arthur smirked

"Fine," Alfred answered, taking the bait.

The American sat down with a huff. It was the vicious glint in Arthur's eyes that told him he might be in trouble.

****************** Later**************

"Oi gimme back the blanket!" Arthur demanded.

Alfred looked down to find that he was indeed clutching Arthur's blanket to his chest.

"Sorry," He murmured sheepishly.

Arthur tugged the blanket back into equal halves as the younger nation stared at the screen.

As the metal case opened releasing a vaguely human shape, Alfred gasped. The American then immediately grabbed Arthur's hand. The Briton was torn between mocking Alfred for his jumpiness or letting him be.

*****************Hours Later***********

Alfred peeped out from his place behind the sofa as he heard the characters cheer.

"Are they gone? Did Sally beat them?" He asked

"Yes, Alfred. She managed to beat the statues. It's alright now,"

The younger nation sighed in relief.

"And now for the next episode," Arthur smiled.

"No wait!"Alfred protested.

*******************Hours Later******************

Alfred started sobbing as the music swelled and the Doctor burst into gold energy.

After the longest few seconds a new man stood in his place. Alfred could hardly pay attention to the last couple of minutes of the episode. Arthur was also crying, and the two of them huddled close together in their grief.

"He didn't want to go," Alfred breathed.

"I know," Arthur replied.

The two nations broke into another round of sobs. After a little while they both managed to calm themselves and dry their eyes.

"So, was that scary, or do I have to play the next season?" Arthur asked

Alfred looked away, but then hung his shoulders. He knew he'd loss.

"Yes, it was a scary show," Alfred admitted.

"So, it's not just some silly Science Fiction show," Arthur prodded

"It's not just some silly science fiction show," Alfred conceded.

"So glad you've learned to appreciate British Telly," Arthur smirked

"Whatever. It's late. We should get some sleep," Alfred suggested

Arthur yawned.

"I suppose you're right," Arthur replied

He went upstairs. Alfred fixed up the couch and turned off the television. Before he flicked the lights he glanced around one last time in case any alien monsters happened to be hiding about. He'd have some questions for Tony when he returned home.

" Alfred, You coming to bed?"Arthur called.

"Yeah!" Alfred answered.

The American scurried up the stairs ready for a good nights sleep. That night he dreamed of blue boxes, sonic screw drivers and fearsome alien hordes.

The End

This is just me shamelessly merging two fandoms I absolutely adore. Based on the interviews I've seen, Doctor Who is in fact a very popular and beloved show in Britain; so, I think it's reasonable that Arthur would be a fan. I'm working my way through season five. I started back in season three, and I've watch through to The Final special for the Tenth Doctor. It is awesome. Anyways this is dedicated to the fans of Hetalia and Doctor Who. Also this is for those who want to see our boys being geeks. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
